Fantasy Fairy Tales
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: A twist on the classic Disney movies and a few other ones. Jeff Hardy as the princess/heroine, and Adam Copeland as the prince/hero. Nothing good can come of this. Mentions of alcohol, language, slash, OC, etc. UP NOW: THE LITTLE MERMAID
1. Beauty and the Beast

_Title: Fantasy Fairy Tales_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original fairy tales, just the remixes I put here. I also own none of the characters. If I do, I'll tell you. But I own Alexis Michaels. She's mine._

_Summary: A twist on the classic Disney movies and a few other ones. Jeff Hardy as the princess/heroine, and Adam Copeland as the prince/hero. Nothing good can come of this._

**~.**.~**

In a castle, hidden from the world by the woods, lived a prince by the name of Adam Copeland. He was unkind and didn't seem likely to change. Until one day, an old woman came up to his castle in search of shelter for the night, a rose as her payment. The prince scoffed at her and refused her offer. The old woman transformed into a beautiful enchantress, surprising the prince. He begged for forgiveness but the enchantress had already seen the evil in his heart. She cast a horrible spell on him and the servants of his castle. The rose she had offered became a timer of sorts. If the prince could learn to love and be loved in return by his 21st birthday, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to be a beast forever.

**~.**.~**

In a little town in a quiet village, Jeff Hardy walked through the streets before stopping in a little shop. "Good morning, Mr. Calaway," he said happily, waving to the man cleaning the glass cases near the wall.

"Good morning, Jeff." Mark smiled at the youth looking at the shelves as he stood up and walked over to the counter. He'd taken a liking to the young Hardy and always enjoyed his visits.

"Do you have any new colors?" Jeff asked, his teal-streaked hair starting to fall out of his bun. Mark owned a small accessory shop and it was one of Jeff's favorite places to go.

"Not since yesterday," Mark replied with a small chuckle. He watched as Jeff poured over the glass case next to him. "What color are you looking for?"

"Um…that one." Jeff pointed to a red colored box. "How much is it?"

Mark pulled the box out and handed it over with a small smile. "It's on me," he said. Jeff tried to protest but the older man just pushed the box into his hands. "You come in here so much, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you, sir!" Jeff smiled happily as he stuck the box in the pocket of his sweatshirt, pulling his Ipod out of his pocket as he walked out of the store.

Everywhere he went, people stared. It was only natural. Jeff was the most beautiful person in town with his blonde hair dyed in beautiful colors and emerald green eyes, wanted by both men and women, but he always had his head up in the clouds, painting, writing, playing guitar, and just straight out imagining. Randy Orton, the town's best hunter and gambler, sat outside a bar, his right-hand men, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase sitting beside him. "There he goes, boys," he said, watching Jeff walk by. "The most beautiful person in town besides me."

"But he always has his head in the clouds with that stupid imagination of his," Ted said.

"He never notices anyone but that brother of his," Cody said.

"I _can_ hear ya, ya know."

Randy, Ted, and Cody turned to see Jeff standing in front of them with his headphones wrapping around his neck. "Jeff, that stupid imagination of yours is getting to you," Orton said, standing up. He slung an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "You need someone to keep you safe and love you. And that someone is me."

"Okay, one," Jeff said, slipping out of Randy's grip, "eew. That's disgusting. And two, you have plenty of girls just dying for a second of attention from ya. Go do stuff with them and leave me alone."

"And what'll you do?" Cody asked.

"You've got nothing going for you except for your idiot of a brother," Ted added.

"He's not an idiot!" Jeff yelled, hands clenching into fists at his sides. "He's more than you'll ever be!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion and smoke leaked out from the house Jeff and his older brother, Matt, shared. The two only had each other, their parents dying when they were young, Matt doing his best to support them, but it was hard because Matt wasn't doing so well with his health lately. The three brunettes burst out laughing as Jeff raced for his house. "Well, I guess you won't get Hardy," Ted got out between laughs.

"What're you talking about?" Randy asked, smacking the back of his head. "Jeffrey will be mine. No doubt about it."

"Matt!" Jeff yelled, coughing as he opened the cellar doors. "Matt! Are you okay?"

"Stupid thing won't work!" came the reply between a few coughs. A tall man with (a little longer than) shoulder-length black hair brushed aside the boards covering him and kicked the machine next to him.

"Matty, are you okay?" Jeff asked worriedly. "There's a lot of smoke."

"I'm fine," Matt promised. "I almost had it working and then it blew." He slid under the machine again, slipping on some goggles. "Hand me the wrench, Jeffro." Jeff reached into the toolbox on the ground and handed the wrench to his brother. "So, did you do anything interesting today?"

"I got some new hair dye," Jeff said, straddling a wooden chair as he watched his brother work. "And Orton tried to do something again."

"Orton is a good-lookin' guy," Matt said as he slid out from under the machine. "Why don't you go out with him sometimes?"

"Because I don't wanna stay in this town my whole life," Jeff explained. "I know there's something better out there and I wanna find it. I wanna make something of myself and most of all, I don't love Orton. I don't even like him a little."

Matt smiled and shook his head. Jeff was stubborn and knew what he wanted and nothing could stop him. Well, he couldn't really blame the blonde. He got that from their mother. "Well," he said, standing up and brushing dirt off his pants, "let's see if this thing will work." Jeff walked over to a wall as Matt turned it on. Whistles sounded and the axe perched on top slammed down on a lot, cleanly cutting it in half. Another part of the machine kicked the log and it landed on a pile.

"It works!" Jeff exclaimed. "Matty, it works!"

"It works?" Matt repeated, not believing it himself. "It works!"

"And you'll win first prize at the festival," the blonde smiled.

Pretty soon, Matt set off with his new invention in a wagon led by their prized horse, Lucas. Jeff was left alone as his brother rode off.

After a few hours, Matt was in the woods and didn't know where the hell he was. He came to a fork in the road; one way was sunny, the other way was dark and mysterious. Lucas obviously wanted to go down the sunny way, but Matt insisted on going the dark and mysterious way. Stupid Disney movies! Don't they know the dark and scary path is NOT good! Anyway, as Matt and Lucas rode down the patch, wolves attacked, scaring the horse off with the wagon and leaving Matt alone in the dark when he had gotten thrown off. He began to search for a place to stay the night. Staying in the woods overnight didn't seem like the greatest idea. He walked for at least 10 minutes before coming to a pair of wrought-iron gates, a large castle looming behind them. Matt knocked on the heavy castle doors, walking inside when he got no answer.

"Hello?" he called, shivering a little. It had started raining when he was walking and he was soaked to the bone and freezing cold, to boot. "Is anybody here? I-I lost my horse and it started raining and I needed a place to stay. Hello?"

Hiding behind a vase, a small figure in black pants marked with neon green 'DX's and a black T-shirt with 'HBK' on the back in red peeked out at Matt, his long dirty blonde hair kept back in a ponytail under a cowboy hat. "Hunter!" he hissed, floating in his position. Another figure floated over to him in black jeans and a black T-shirt with 'HHH' on the front in silver, his shoulder-length blonde hair kept loose. "Look!"

Hunter Helmsley floated over and peered around the vase at Matt as he kept calling for someone. "Shawn, we need to get him out of here," he whispered. "The master won't like it if he stays here and we don't want him to get hurt."

"But, Hunter," Shawn Michaels pouted, looking up at his best friend, "look at him. He looks so cold and he's soaking wet."

"Shawn," Hunter warned.

"Hello?" Mat called again. "Is someone there?"

"It's just us," Shawn replied, flying over to float in front of the raven's face. "Don't be scared."

Matt yelled out in fright, falling backwards. "Wh-What are you?"

"I'm the same as you, just…smaller," Shawn stated simply with a smile. "You look cold. Come on, there's a fireplace over here."

Matt didn't know about trusting the small blonde, but he followed Shawn anyway, sitting down in a large armchair in front of the fireplace. "Come on, Shawn," Hunter said, flying over by the other blonde. "Not in the master's chair. Shawn!"

"He's freezing, Hunter," Shawn said, glaring at his friend. "Lighten up a little."

"But if the master finds out…"

Hunter didn't finish his sentence as the fire blew out and a shadow was cast over the chair Matt was sitting in, the raven now scared to death. "Master!" Shawn quickly tried to defend. "He was cold and looked like he wanted someplace warm to stay for the night…"

Matt jumped out of the chair and stared at the shadowed silhouette of Adam. "What're you doing here in my home?" he growled, baring the fangs that rested in his teeth.

"I-I'm sorry," Matt tried to apologize as the southern boy he was. "I just wanted a place to stay for the night. It's cold and raining outside and…" He stopped as Adam stepped into the light slightly.

"So," Adam growled again, grabbing ahold of Matt's shirt, "you've come to stare at the beast, have you?"

"N-No!" Matt struggled to get out of Adam's grip. "P-Please!"

"Fine, then you can just stay here forever!" Adam dragged the raven away, leaving Shawn and Hunter alone by the fireplace.

"See what I meant about letting him in?" Hunter asked, seeing Shawn's eyes fill with tears.

**~.**.~**

Randy, Ted, and Cody stood out of Jeff's house early in the morning, Randy in his best suit. "Today is the day, boys," Orton said, readjusting his tie. "Today is the day Jeff's going to marry me. You remember what I said about when we come out?"

"We strike up the band," Cody said, bored with the conversation. "I got it, just get the guy."

Randy grinned and walked up to the front door of the house, knocking once on the door. "Randy?" Jeff asked as he opened the door. The brunette stepped past him to walk inside and close the door. "W-What're you doing here?"

"I've come to tell you that you have the great pleasure of being my wife," Orton said, still grinning. "Or in this case, no, you'd still be my wife."

"I-I'm very flattered, Randy," Jeff stuttered as the brunette pushed him against the door, his hand fumbling for the doorknob, "but I don't love you!" He pushed the door open and side-stepped Orton, the brunette falling face-first in a pile of mud. The band started as Randy fell forward, Jeff slamming the door shut again.

Ted laughed as Randy raised his head. "Guess you didn't get him, huh?" he asked, still laughing.

Orton punched him. "I _will_ have Jeff," he growled as he walked away and wiped mud off his face. "Mark my words."

Jeff looked out the window as Randy, Ted, and Cody left. "I can't believe he wanted me to marry him," he said aloud as he walked out the back door. "Can you believe it? Me? Orton's doting little husband? I'm sorry, wife as he so lovingly puts it? And I know that he wants 7 little boys to keep him happy! Serves him right if he got 7 little girls that wanted manicures and ponies all their lives." He kept ranting until he saw Lucas running toward him with the wagon still attached to his harness. "Lucas!" he yelled, calming her down. "Where's Matt?" With the way the horse was acting, he knew immediately. "Lucas, you have to take me to him!"

Jeff left the little town not long after in jeans, a white T-shirt, and black Converse, a red cloak wrapped around him with the hood up over his newly dyed teal and red hair kept back in a bun. He rode Lucas, minus the wagon, back to where he had lost his brother, stopping in front of the wrought-iron gates. "Good boy," he said, sliding off Lucas to walk up to the gates. Slipping through them, he walked inside the castle, sliding his hood back and pushing the strands that had escaped from his bun out of his eyes. "Hello?" he called. It was his brother's mistake all over again. He didn't find anyone, finally turning for a staircase when he saw a glowing green light coming from it. "Hello?" he called, racing up the staircase. "I'm looking for my brother. Have you seen him?"

No answer came. Jeff kept climbing the stairs until he came to the top of the tower. "Matty!" he cried. He raced over to the door where Matt peered out, coughing madly.

"Jeff," Matt said weakly, coughing again. "Jeffrey, you have to get out of here."

Suddenly, a shadow was cast over Jeff and Matt, the silhouette of Adam once again scaring the crap out of both men. "Why are you in my home?" Adam growled.

"I was looking for my brother," Jeff replied as he stood up. "Please, you've got to let him go. He's sick."

"He trespassed," Adam said. "And for that, he will stay here forever." He started to leave.

"Wait!" Adam turned back to the blonde. "What about a trade. I'll stay here if you let my brother go."

"You," Adam growled, then took a second look at him. "You'd…you'd do that for him?" Jeff nodded. "You understand that you'd never be able t leave and have to stay here forever?" Jeff nodded again. "Fine. You can stay and he can go."

"Wait," Jeff called again. "Come into the light." Adam took a deep breath and stepped closer in the light of the moon coming through a skylight in the tower roof. Jeff gasped. Adam was wearing a pair of black boots and black pants with a black T-shirt with a red 'R' on the back, but he had fangs sharper then your average wolfs, a brown tail almost like a wolfs dragging behind him on the ground, sharper nails almost like claws, and his shoulder-length blonde hair was streaked with various shades of brown as well as the rest of his skin.

"No, Jeff!" Matt yelled as Adam took him out of his dungeon cell and dragged him downstairs.

Adam tossed him onto Lucas, slapping the horse to get him moving. "Master," Shawn said, following Adam up to the tower again, "maybe we could give him a room. It'd be better than the tower."

Adam stopped in front of the dungeon door, staring down at Jeff. "Come on," he growled, turning around.

"I'm not gonna stay here?" Jeff asked in confusion as he followed the blonde down the tower stairs.

"No," he stated simply, leading the other down winding hallway after winding hallway. "Since you will be living here as well, you are allowed to go anywhere you like _except_ the west wing."

"What's in the—"

"It's forbidden!" That shut Jeff up immediately. Adam opened a door to an elaborate bedroom, waiting as the blonde walked in.

"Invite him to dinner!" Shawn hissed in his ear.

"You will join me for dinner," Adam growled. "That's not a request!" He slammed the door. Jeff collapsed on his bed, crying his eyes out.

"Why are you crying?"

Jeff looked over and saw a small blonde with short spiked hair in jeans marked with 'C's in curvy gold script on the sides and a white T-shirt with the same 'C' on his jeans on the back in gold floating beside him. He practically jumped halfway up to the ceiling and fell over off the bed. "Wow, you get scared easily don't you?" he laughed. "I'm Jay."

"J-Jeff," Jeff stuttered, not believing his eyes. "W-What are you?"

Jay looked down at himself. "Did I forget to take off my costume again?" he joked. He smiled as he looked at the much bigger blonde. "I'm the same as you, just…smaller. And I can fly." He saw the tear streaks on the other's face. "Why are you crying, anyway?"

"I can't leave here," Jeff said softly, watching the rain pound against the window.

"Hey, it's not that bad," Jay told him, sitting on his shoulder. "The master isn't that bad once you get to know him. Now come on. We've got to get you something to wear to dinner. I got weaseled into this job and I'll be damned if I don't get it done." He muttered something under his breath about "that stupid poker game".

"I'm not going," Jeff said as Jay opened up the closet. He slid off his cloak and set it on the bed. "He can tell me I have to, but I'm not going to listen to him and then he can just go to hell."

Downstairs in front of a fireplace, Adam paced back and forth as Shawn and Hunter watched him nervously on the dinner table. "Master, you're going to ruin the carpet if you keep pacing," Shawn said, shrinking down behind Hunter as Adam turned to glare at him.

"Why isn't he here?" he growled as he returned to his pacing. "I asked him to come down and he's not here."

"He's probably just getting ready," Hunter said. "For now, let's see a smile." Adam tried, but it just came out as a scowl. The door opened and Adam spun around, expecting to see Jeff walking in. Instead, Jay peered around the door, hands twisting nervously in the bottom of his shirt.

"Um, master," he asked nervously. "I'm sorry, but Jeff has decided to stay in his room."

"WHAT!"

Adam raced up the stairs and banged on Jeff's door. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled, failing to get the door open.

"I'm not hungry!" Jeff yelled back, his back to the door. "Leave me alone!"

"Fine, then," Adam growled, his fist still on the door. "Starve for all I care!" He stomped away, retreating to the west wing.

Jeff sat on his bed, his eyes filling with tears when the door opened. "Hi." A small blonde with jaw-length rainbow-streaked hair in jeans and a black T-shirt with a red 'R' made of guitars on the front flew into the room with a small brunette with short spiked brown hair in jeans and a gray T-shirt with a picture of an airplane on it following her. "I'm Alexis. Are you okay? Do you need anything."

"Kinda hungry," Jeff replied, wiping his eyes. "Do you have something to eat?"

Alexis smiled, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. "Come on. Evan and I will show you the kitchen." Jeff followed the two down the stairs and into a kitchen where Shawn and Hunter were sitting on the counter.

"No, Alexis!" Hunter said as she led Jeff over to the refrigerator. "The master won't be happy at all if he finds out he's down here!"

"Which is why he won't find out," Alexis said as Evan pulled out a cup and plate.

"Don't yell at my sister!" Shawn pouted, slapping his shoulder.

"He's hungry and we can't let him starve, can we?" Alexis continued. "Shawn, can you help?"

"Fine," Hunter reluctantly agreed, rubbing his arm where he'd gotten hit. "Glass of water, crust of bread. That's it."

"Come on, Hunter," Shawn pouted. "He's a guest. You're treating him like he's a prisoner. By the way, we never caught your name."

"Jeff," the blonde replied, making a sandwich on the counter. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, actually. This master of yours…what's his name?"

"Adam Copeland," Evan replied. Alexis helped him pour a glass of milk for Jeff. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you if he won't."

"Question," Jeff said, biting into his sandwich. "Why are you guys so small?"

"Long story," Alexis replied with a smile. "So, Jeff, what do you like to do?"

"Play guitar, writing, paint, draw," Jeff listed, trailing off as he thought about it.

"Well, we have a guitar somewhere around here if you wanna play it," Alexis said. "You can play and we'll listen."

"Thanks," Jeff said, smiling for the first time since he'd arrived.

**~.**.~**

"Randy, why are you acting depressed all of a sudden?" Cody asked. Randy was sitting in the local bar facing the fireplace, his chin in his hand. "Is this about Jeff?"

"Why wouldn't he want to marry me?" the oldest brunette asked. "Am I that unlikable?"

"No!" Cody quickly assured him. "Randy, any girl or guy alike would die at the chance of marrying you! Jeff doesn't know what he's missing. Hey!" He turned to the men sitting in the bar. "Which of you thinks that Jeff should marry this man?" Every hand in the bar went up. "See? You're just tearing yourself down for nothing, Randy."

"Maybe you're right," Orton said, standing up. "I _will_ have Jeff as my wife if it's the last thing I do."

Suddenly, Matt came racing into the bar, breathing heavily. "Please, someone help!" he cried, desperately trying to get someone's attention long enough to talk.

"Calm down," Randy said as Matt raced over to him. "What's the matter?"

"It's Jeff," Matt gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"Jeff?" That certainly caught Randy's attention. "What happened?"

"I was riding through the woods and I got caught by a beast!" the raven tried to explain. "Jeff came looking for me and now he's trapped at the beast's castle!"

"Was it a big beast?" Ted teased with a grin.

"I guess."

"With razor sharp claws?" Cody asked.

"And teeth, too!"

The whole bar burst out in laughter. "Well, Matthew," Randy said, leading Jeff's brother to the door again, "we'll be sure to get him back."

"Really?" Matt asked in disbelief. "You'll help?"

"Sure thing," Orton said. "Right after we run out of beer." He tossed the raven out into a pile of snow, laughing as he slammed the door shut.

"That crazy fool," Cody laughed.

"Yeah, but that crazy fool is Jeff's brother," Randy thought out loud. "And if I'm gonna marry him, his brother is the way to go." Ted and Cody were still confused as Randy led them to Matt and Jeff's house. Unfortunately, Matt had decided to save Jeff himself and left.

"Oh, well," Ted said. "He's gone. Let's go back to the bar."

Randy grabbed ahold of Ted and Cody's collars and pulled them back in a snowbank. "Oh, no you don't," he growled. "You're gonna stay here until he comes back. Then, I'll have Jeff."

**~.**.~**

Jeff wandered down a hallway that he didn't know was the west wing. Shawn and Hunter had been taking him on a tour of the castle while Alexis and Evan cleaned up in the kitchen and when they'd passed a hallway that Shawn and Hunter refused to let him go down, he'd gotten curious. The two had no idea he wasn't following them anymore and he headed down the hallway, looking at the ripped wallpaper and curtains surrounding him. Jeff peered through a slightly open door and, seeing no one around, snuck in. He ran a hand over a painted portrait, the claw marks in it slashing it open. More pieces of furniture surround him, both slashed and charred from fire.

"What are you doing here?"

Jeff gasped, spinning around to see Adam glaring down at him. "I-I'm sorry," Jeff tried to apologize. "I-I was just looking around."

"This is the west wing," Adam growled, slowly circling Jeff and restricting his view of the rose sitting on a table right inside the balcony. "It's forbidden."

"I-I'm sorry," Jeff apologized again.

"Get out."

"W-What?"

"Get! Out!"

Jeff ran as fast as he could out the door and down the hallway, grabbing his cloak on the way downstairs. He ran outside and through the snow, tripping over a tree root and face-planting in the snow. The blonde spit out a mouthful of snow and leaned back on his knees, trying to ignore the water seeping through his clothes. A growl interrupted his thoughts and he looked over to see a wolf leering at him from between two trees. A second look around showed even more wolves surrounding him on all sides. Jeff grabbed a stick and swung it at the first wolf that attacked him. Bad idea. The rest of the solves attacked, ripping Jeff's shirt and pants nonstop.

A roar sounded. Jeff turned his head and saw Adam leaping over him and growling at the wolves still surrounding them. Adam slashed out at a wolf, knocking him back only to get slashed at by another. The blonde roared out in pain as the wolf's claws sank into his arm through his turtleneck. One more wolf hit a tree and the rest ran away in fear. Adam glanced back at Jeff, breathing heavily before he collapsed to the ground. Jeff helped the blonde up and helped him back to the castle.

"Shawn," Jeff said, setting the other down in a chair, "can you get me some hot water and a rag?" The little blonde nodded, floating off. A few minutes later, Hunter came back with a rag followed by Shawn and Alexis, a bowl of hot water in between them.

"What happened to him?" Evan asked in concern as the 4 of them watched Jeff dip the rag in the bowl of water.

"Wolves," Jeff replied, Adam's eyes fluttering open as he rubbed the cloth over his open wounds.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked as he watched Jeff clean the blood off his arm.

"I'm cleaning this so it won't get infected," the younger blonde stated simply, running the cloth over the cut again.

Adam roared in pain. "That hurts!" he yelled.

"Well, if you wouldn't have frightened me I wouldn't have run away and you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Jeff yelled back. Adam immediately shut up as the blonde wrapped a clean cloth around his arm, standing up. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna be up in my room." He started to walk out of the room.

"Wait." Jeff turned to face Adam again as he stood up and walked over. "I've got something to show you. Close your eyes." Jeff looked skeptically at the blonde, but closed his eyes anyway. Adam took his hands and led him down a hallway with Shawn and Hunter floating beside them.

"Master, where are you going?" Shawn asked as Adam stopped in front f a set of double doors.

"Just go find Jay and tell him to find something for Jeff to wear tomorrow," Adam ordered, the small blonde floating away.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Jeff asked as Adam opened the doors in front of them.

"Now," Adam replied, pushing on the younger's back slightly.

Jeff opened his eyes and was blown away by the room he was standing in. The walls were all white as well as the ceiling and floor, various paints and art supplies lining the walls. There was a booth in one of the corners and you could see guitars sitting in the corner as well as some recording equipment. "This is my art room," Adam said as Jeff looked around with amazement showing in his eyes. "You're free to use it anytime you like."

"Really?" Jeff asked, looking up at the blonde. "You mean it?"

"Yes, go ahead." Jeff smiled and walked toward the wall, grabbing a can of spray paint from one of the shelves and starting to draw something on the wall.

"What do you draw?" Adam asked, walking up behind him to watch.

"Abstract," the younger said as he picked up another can. "Whatever I can imagine." Adam gave a small smile as he watched the paint form pictures on the wall.

"I think the master's learning to like him," Shawn said as he, Hunter, Alexis, and Evan watched from the cracked door.

"There's something there," Alexis added with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked. "What's there?"

"Go on, Evan," Alexis said, giving him a little push. "Go see what you can find in the kitchen. I heard Glenn was making some cookies and wanted a taste-tester."

"I'll go," Shawn volunteered before Hunter pulled on the bottom of his shirt.

"You'll stay here," he said as Evan floated off. "We don't need you two together right now when we're trying to get those together. Besides, you already had cookies today."

"But…" Shawn pouted. "Fine. You just ruined my fun, Hunter. I wanted cookies."

"Just think," Alexis said, watching Jeff move to a different wall to paint, "we might be normal again sometime soon. There's still 8 petals left on the rose and that means the master has plenty of time to get Jeff to fall in love with him."

**~.**.~**

A week passed. Jeff and Adam had grown closer, close enough that Adam thought he might be falling in love with the blonde who had taught him so much.

"Here you go," Jay said, holding up a black suit with an emerald green tie and vest. "Try this on for size. It really brings out your size." He groaned. "Man, I need to stop spending so much time around Kelly. Or just stop losing in poker games." Jeff smiled and Jay looked for his shoes as he changed into the suit, tossing the clothes he was wearing on his bed. He grabbed the black boots Jay handed him and looked at himself in a floor-length mirror.

"How do I look?" he asked with a small grin.

"Maybe I do have an eye for clothes," Jay replied with a grin of his own.

Adam spat out a mouthful of soapy water as he broke the surface of the water in his bath. "What was that for?" he yelled at Shawn, the culprit who had pushed his head underwater.

"You were keeping your head above water," Shawn replied with a slight smirk. "You'll never get clean if you don't get your hair wet!"

"You know I hate getting my hair wet," Adam growled as Hunter scrubbed soap on his head. "I hate taking baths in general. It takes too long to get all the water out of my hair and don't even get me started on my tail."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a real drama queen," Hunter muttered, dunking the blonde's head back underwater. "Get over yourself and go get dressed." Adam glared at the little blonde as he shook out his hair and tail, using a towel to dry the rest of his body. He walked into his bedroom and pulled out a black suit with a red vest and tie with a pair of black boots. Changing into them, he ran his fingers through his hair a couple times before heading out to wait outside the ballroom.

Pretty soon, Jay flew down to float in front of him, a grin on his face. "Presenting, Mr. Jeffrey Nero Hardy," he said, motioning to the top of the staircase behind her. Adam looked up and saw Jeff standing at the top, smiling. His hair looked kind of messy, still teal and red dyed and kept back in two low and messy pigtails, but it only made the older blonde smile. Jeff walked down the stairs and took Adam's hand as he was led into the ballroom, some music being started up.

"You look beautiful, Mr. Hardy," Adam said softly as he started to lead a dance with the younger.

"Don't call me that," Jeff said.

"I'm sorry," Adam apologized. "You look handsome."

"I didn't mean that," Jeff replied. "I meant, call me Jeff. Or Jeffrey. It _is_ my name, after all."

"Jeffrey," Adam repeated, seeming to revel in the name. "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful person."

Jeff blushed as Adam continued dancing with him. After a while, the older blonde led him out to the balcony, sitting on the railing edge. "The stars are beautiful tonight," Jeff said, looking up at the dots of white on a canvas of black.

"Jeffrey," Adam said, gaining the younger's attention instantly, "if your father had not come here, what would you have done?"

"I dunno," Jeff replied, the stars twinkling in his eyes. "Maybe just look for some new paints or hair dyes and look for someone new to draw. Nothing ever happened to me in that town and nothing ever would. Except, of course, Orton, but he's just a jerk."

"I'm glad you came here," Adam said, taking Jeff's hand. He led the blonde up to the west wing, stopping in front of the rose. "Is there anything you miss."

"I wish I could see my brother again," Jeff admitted, looking down at his feet. "He's the only family I have left."

Adam picked up a mirror, looking at his own reflection before holding it out to Jeff. "Here," he said, the blonde's fingers wrapping carefully around the handle. "This mirror will show you anything you want. Just ask."

Jeff stared at his reflection for a second before holding the mirror out in front of him. "Show me my brother." A green light flashed and a picture appeared in the mirror glass. Matt was lying face down in a pile of snow, his body shaking from coughs every so often. "Matty!" Jeff exclaimed in fear, holding the mirror close to his chest. "Adam! My brother! H-He's dying!"

"Then you need to go to him," Adam said as he bowed his head.

"But…our deal…"

"You need to go," Adam repeated. Jeff looked at the mirror in his hands and held it out to the other. Adam pushed it back in his arms. "Keep it. That way, you'll always have something to remind you of me."

"Thank you," Jeff said, holding the mirror tightly in his hands. He ran out of the west wing and up to his room, quickly changing back into the clothes he arrived in, buckling his cloak around his neck and slipped the mirror in an inside pocket. He unhooked Lucas's reins from the stable outside and rode off in the woods. On the balcony in the west wing, Adam gave a loud roar, the sound echoing through the woods.

"Matt!" Jeff called, pulling his hood up over his head. "Matt! Where are you?" He heard a cough and saw a body lying in the snow. "Matty!" Jeff helped his brother up onto Lucas and rode quickly back to their house. As he helped Matt into the house, Ted and Cody shook off the snow covering them, grinning to each other as they ran off to find Randy.

"Jeffro," Matt said softly as Jeff covered him with a blanket, "what are you doing here? What about the beast?"

"Adam let me go," Jeff replied, smiling. "He knew I cared about you and he said I could go help you." There was a knock on the door and another and another and another. "Randy?" the blonde asked as he opened the front door to see the brunette. "What are you doing here?"

"Jeff, it's time that we put your brother where he belongs," Randy said, taking ahold of Matt's arm and leading him outside. In the middle of a mob of people with torches and pitchforks was a wagon for the asylum.

"My brother isn't crazy," Jeff growled, taking ahold of Orton's arm. "Please, you can't do this!"

"He was ranting about a beast and that you were his prisoner!" Randy yelled, handing Matt over to Ted and Cody.

"He was telling the truth and I can prove it!" Jeff pulled the magic mirror out of his cloak. "Show me Adam!" A green light flashed and the mirror showed Adam still roaring, his fangs glinting in the moonlight. "See?"

"Is he dangerous?" someone called.

"No!" Jeff quickly defended, holding the mirror closer. "He's really sweet and he's kind and—"

"He's falling in love with the beast!" Randy yelled, snatching the mirror out of the blonde's hands. "He's as crazy as his brother! Let's go!" He tossed both Jeff and Matt into the cellar and locked the door, turning back to the mob of people. He led them through the woods to Adam's castle, quickly using a tree trunk as a battering ram on the doors.

"Master!" Shawn yelled, quickly flying into the west wing. Adam was leaning over the balcony, his tail moving back and forth and his arms crossed on the railing as he leaned over it with his head bowed. "The castle's being attacked! What should we do?"

"Let them in," Adam mumbled. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Shawn frowned before flying away. "What did he say?" Hunter asked as the servants of the castle, all as small as the next, tried to keep Randy and his mob from entering the castle.

"We're on our own," Shawn replied. An evil grin crept itself on his face. "I've got an idea."

After a few minutes, Orton broke open the doors to the castle, walking in with his mob of men from the town. "Take whatever you can," he ordered. "But the beast is mine."

"Now!" Shawn and Hunter yelled together. The whole foyer of the castle basically erupted, the small servants attacking anything that was bigger than them and on 2 legs.

**~.**.~**

"Come on!" Jeff growled, pushing against the cellar doors. "Budge, damn it!" He sank to his knees with his head in his hands. "We'll never get out of here."

"Jeff!"

The blonde looked through the crack in the door and saw Alexis. "Alexis!" he exclaimed, a smile finally breaking out on his face.

"Step back, Jeff!" Alexis warned, floating back a bit and holding her hands out. Jeff took his brother and pressed themselves against the back wall. A bang went off and the doors burst open. Jeff raced onto Lucas and followed Alexis back to the castle.

Randy crept into the west wing, an arrow already in the bow in his hands. He kicked open Adam's door and found the blonde leaning over the balcony. Adam looked over at him without saying a word and then looked away again. Randy didn't take a second chance. He let the arrow loose, the head burying itself in Adam's shoulder. The blonde roared out in pain as the brunette tackled him, knocking him over the balcony to the roof. "Fight back, beast!" Randy yelled, throwing his bow to the ground. "What is it? Are you too in love with that boy to fight back? Have you gone soft, beast?" Adam still didn't say anything as Randy kicked him down to a lower part of the roof. He jumped down to the part of the roof he'd kicked Adam to, but the blonde was gone. He broke off a sharp piece of an old statue, holding it in front of him as a weapon. Adam watched as he stood in a shadow disguised as a statue, a growl low in his throat and his fangs bared. As Orton passed him, Adam struck, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed the brunette's neck, holding him up over the edge of the roof.

"Please!" Randy begged, grabbing onto Adam's wrist. "Please! Let me go! I-I'll do anything!" Adam saw the desperation in Randy's eyes and his gaze softened, his scowl disappearing.

"Adam!"

The blonde looked up and saw Jeff standing against the balcony in his room. "Jeff," he whispered, throwing Orton to the roof again. He used his claws to climb, scaling the side of the roof to the balcony. "Jeffrey," he said softly, taking the younger blonde's hands. "You came back."

"Of course I did," Jeff replied, smiling. "I could never leave you."

Adam smiled before he roared in pain. Randy's knife was embedded in his side. Adam's arm came around and knocked him back, sending him off the roof and down to his death. "Adam!" Jeff cried. He helped the blonde up on the balcony, lying him down on the concrete. Jeff's hood fell back off his head as he fisted his hands in the front of Adam's shirt.

"Jeffrey," Adam breathed, taking one of Jeff's hands. "I-I'm sorry…" His breathing slowed even more.

"Adam," Jeff whispered, a tear falling down his cheek, mixing with the rain beating down on them. "Don't leave…I love you."

Shawn, Hunter, Alexis, Evan, and Jay watched as the last petal dropped from the rose, landing among the others surrounding the empty stem.

Jeff cried over Adam's chest before a light shone around the blonde and he lifted up in the air. Light surrounded Adam, changing him somehow. Jeff sat back on his heels, watching without a clue to what was happening. After a minute of glowing, Adam floated back down to the ground. He sat up, staring at his hands for a second before turning to face Jeff. He looked different. His hair was a normal blonde color, he had no fangs, claws, or tail; he looked just like he had when he'd first gotten the spell cast on him. "Jeff, it's me," he said softly. "Adam."

Jeff looked at him in confusion, pushing himself up to his knees. He ran his fingers through Adam's hair for a second, running the same hand down his cheek. Jeff stared into Adam's eyes for a second, chocolate brown meeting striking emerald. His eyes widened slightly and sparkled with life. "Adam!" he cried, throwing himself at the blonde. "It's you!"

Adam smiled, spinning the younger blonde around. "Jeff, I love you."

Jeff smiled. "I love you, too," he whispered before kissing the blonde prince in front of him. Adam pulled away, still smiling, spinning the blonde around again.

"Shawn! Hunter!" Adam called, the two blondes running out to the pair, normal-sized again. "Alexis! Evan! Jay! You're all here and normal again!" He turned back to Jeff. "And now I have you. My beautiful…Jeffrey."

And they all lived…

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

Yep! You guessed it!

Happily ever after.

After.

_.*._

_Oh my god, this took forever to write. :( I guess it was worth it, though._

_If you want to submit a fairy tale for me to do, go ahead. Just make sure it's either something I can look up from a book or something, or a Disney princess tale/fairy tale. Thanks. :)_


	2. The Swan Princess

_Title: Fantasy Fairy Tales_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original fairy tales, just the remixes I put here. I also own none of the characters. If I do, I'll tell you. But I own Alexis Michaels. She's mine._

_Summary: A twist on the classic Disney movies and a few other ones. Jeff Hardy as the princess/heroine, and Adam Copeland as the prince/hero. Nothing good can come of this._

_This is annoying because instead of doing this all from a movie, I have to copy it down from another word document and revamp it upside-down and sideways.:( Not fun. Thank god I have Cody to talk to when I get too stressed.:)_

_Matt's a lot older than Jeff in this. Just saying. And Jay is older than Adam. Just saying again._

_.*._

Randy Orton, a great sorcerer, paced back and forth in the basement of the castle belonging to the king of his land, King Matthew, Matt to those who knew him closely. He pulled his gloves back on his hands as an idea hit him on how to finally steal the kingdom for himself. He snapped, a small ball of darkness appearing and hovering over his outstretched hand.

The door slammed open, a small group of soldiers coming down with their swords outstretched, Matt following close behind. Randy got rid of his darkness, accepting his capture with dignity.

Randy was banished from the kingdom, but he never forgot his plans to steal the kingdom, instead setting his sights on a new target to use to take over.

**~.**.~**

King Matthew paced back and forth in front of the balcony where the subjects of his kingdom waited patiently for his announcement. His father had died less than a month ago and his mother wasn't going to last through childbirth, so that meant he had to take over the kingdom at the age of 19. He turned sharply, cape flaring, when he heard one of his servants, Evan, bring out a little bundle of green cloth. He grinned, bringing his new baby brother out to the mass of people cheering. The kingdom had a new heir.

A ceremony was set up for the many people of the many kingdoms to come and give the new baby gifts of their choosing. There, Matt met the King of a nearby kingdom and his son. King Jason and his son Prince Adam; Jay was about the same age as Matt, having lost both parents to disease and childbirth.

"They are made for each other," Matt said, standing with Jay as they watched the 3-year-old Adam lean over the 1-year-old baby Jeff's crib.

Jay gave a small nod, watching his son set a golden locked with a swan etched into it in Jeff's small hands. "We will bring them together every summer," he bargained with the king, "and hope they fall in love."

Matt nodded in agreement, watching Adam stare at Jeff with an interesting look.

**~.*5 years later—Summer*.~**

Matt stopped his horse just outside the courtyard of Jay's castle, helping the 6-year-old Jeff off the back and setting him on the ground. An 8-year-old Adam stood next to Jay silently, arms crossed as he kicked a rock on the ground. "Jay," he pleaded.

"Quiet, Adam," Jay said, pushing him forward.

"But, Matty," Jeff whined.

"Jeffrey," Matt warned.

The blonde boy grudgingly walked forward to stand in front of the equally disgusted Adam. "Pleasure to be here, Prince Adam," he said, choosing to look at the ground instead of the boy in front of him.

Adam didn't say anything, turning around to see Jay glaring at him. He groaned, turning back to face the blonde boy in front of him. "Pleasure to have you here, Prince Jeffrey," he muttered, bowing slightly.

"Play nicely, Jeff," Matt said, walking away with Jay.

"But, Matt—!" Jeff didn't finish his whine before his brother and Jay left him with Adam. The two boys looked at each other before spinning around with their arms crossed.

_This is not my idea of fun,_ they thought.

_He looks like a sissy,_ Adam thought, looking at Jeff out of the corner of his eye. _Bet he can't even fight._

_He looks like a jerk,_ Jeff thought, looking at Adam out of the corner of his eye. _Bet he can't even dream._

_This is not my idea of fun,_ they thought again.

**~.*5 years later—Summer*.~**

"Come on, Jeff, we're leaving!" Matt called up to the 11-year-old Jeff, crossing his arms.

"But, Matty, I can't go!" Jeff yelled down at him. "I don't want to go!" He saw his brother's glare and started to go down to where their ship was waiting.

"Adam!" Jay yelled at the 13-year-old Adam, looking over at him as Matt and Jeff's ship docked at the small harbor. "Pay attention!"

Adam shook his head and rolled his eyes, leaning on the blonde 13-year-old girl next to him. "Can you believe this, Lex?" he asked. "I have to spend _another_ summer with that sissy boy."

"Why do you have to do this every summer?" Alexis asked, pulling a slingshot out of her back pocket.

"Hell if I know," the blonde muttered, crossing his arms.

Alexis smirked, pulling her slingshot back. "This summer we'll make him miserable," she promised, releasing her shot.

Jeff jumped as a tomato splattered on the ship right next to his arm. He glared down at the two 13-year-olds smirking up at him. _Great,_ he thought. _He's got a friend._

During that entire summer, Adam and Alexis did their best to lose Jeff doing everything physically possible they could do. But that blonde was persistent and managed to stay with them the whole 3 months. Unfortunately, in Adam and Alexis' opinions.

**~.*10 years later—Summer*.~**

"Jeffro!"

The 21-year-old blonde groaned. He pulled his jaw-length teal-dyed hair up into a small ponytail, a few strands hanging loose over his eyes and around his face. He straightened out his clothes for the second time that day, but he didn't know why he even wanted to look good in front of that stuck-up Prince Adam. He looked at himself in the mirror again; black pants, black boots, dark green shirt, black vest, brown belt. Jeff groaned again, slowly starting for the boat again.

"Adam!"

The 23-year-old blonde sighed, closing his magazine when he heard Jay yell for him. He had allowed his hair to grow over the years and it landed just a bit below his shoulders, pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck with a few strands framing his face. Adam moved to get out of his chair, smoothing down his clothes in the process; black pants, brown boots, black belt, crimson red shirt, black vest. Setting his magazine down on the table next to his chair, he slowly started walking for the door.

Jeff stood with his back to the stairs, crossing his arms as he glared at the door. Adam stood at the bottom of the stairs, crossing his arms as he glared at the bottom three steps.

_Why do I have to do this?_ Jeff thought.

_He's just a sissy, _Adam thought.

_We meet each other every summer and fight._

_Fighting that I always win._

_Egotistical jerk._

_Weak bastard._

_This isn't my idea of fun._

_This isn't my idea of fun._

Adam sighed softly, finally turning to face the slightly shorter boy with his back still to him. "If we don't do something soon, our parents won't be happy," he said, his arms still crossed.

Jeff turned his head to look at him over his shoulder. He groaned very softly. "I guess," he mumbled, turning around to fully face the taller, still averting his eyes to the ground. Adam didn't say anything else and Jeff looked up from the ground, his emerald green eyes finally meeting the older's chocolate brown ones. Adam was just staring at him with a blank expression on his face. "What are you staring at?" he asked, his arms still crossed.

"N-Nothing," Adam stuttered, turning around.

Jeff gave a small smile, blushing lightly as he chewed on his lower lip. He walked up to Adam, standing in front of him with his hands behind his back. "You okay?" he asked, their eyes meeting again.

Adam gave a small smile. _Glad he came,_ he thought. _He's gotten really cute. Why didn't I see that before?_ His smile grew slightly. "I'm fine," he said, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist to pull him closer. "You've gotten a lot cuter since last summer."

Jeff blushed. "No, I haven't," he said softly, trying not to look at the taller.

Adam smirked, moving one hand to rest behind the younger's neck. "Then why would I do this?" he asked.

Jeff didn't get a chance to ask what he meant when the older kissed him, the blonde's own arms coming up to wrap around Adam's neck.

Matt and Jay came up to them when they separated, Mike, Jay's best servant, coming up to stand next to the blonde.

"We will be married tomorrow," Adam decided, turning toward his older brother.

"Wonderful!" Jay exclaimed with a grin.

"Wait."

All eyes turned to Jeff. "Adam," he started, taking a deep breath, "why do you want to marry me?"

"What?" Adam looked really confused now. "You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Jeff said. "But what else.

The older raised an eyebrow. "What else?" he repeated.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" the other asked.

"Adam, what else?" Jay prompted.

Adam looked back at his brother before he looked back at the blonde in front of him. "What else is there?" he asked.

Jeff closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Goodbye, Adam," he said softly, walking out of the room and to where his horse was tethered. Matt apologized quietly to Jay before following his son out to his own horse. Jay watched from outside as the two brothers transferred a little ways away from their horses to a carriage. Adam, distraught from what had occurred, had holed himself up in his room with Mike, currently half-playing a game of chess with Alexis.

"What else is there?" Mike mimicked. "What else is there? He says, 'Is beauty all that matters to you?' And you say, 'What else is there?'"

Adam sighed. "I know, it was dumb," he muttered.

"You should write a book, 'How to Offend Men in Five Syllables or Less,'" Mike suggested with a slight smirk.

Alexis took his advantage of no one paying attention and moved his piece within movement of Adam's queen. "Hey, Adds," she called, taking the piece, "just lost your queen."

Adam groaned, moving one of his own pieces. "That's two in one day," he mumbled.

"Think," Mike said. "You must see something other than Jeff's beauty."

"Of course I do, Miz," Adam replied, using the nickname they'd come up with for the servant. "He's like…And then…How about…Am I right?" Mike rolled his eyes.

**~.**.~**

"Jeff," Matt said, turning to his brother, "why were you asking Adam all those questions?"

"I need to know that he loves me…for just being me," Jeff replied softly, looking out the window in the carriage. "Not just for what he sees on the outside."

Outside the carriage, the coachman pulled on the reins for the horses to stop when he saw a single figure standing in the road. The figure lifted his hands, transforming into a great crow before attacking.

**~.**.~**

"Prince Adam!"

The blonde looked over the balcony of the stairs to see a single figure collapsed at the doorway. He, Mike, and Alexis raced down to the figure's side in concern. "It's King Matthew's captain, Adam said, recognizing John immediately.

John swallowed with some difficulty before speaking. "We—We were attacked," he got out. "A great animal." And with those final words, he closed his eyes and died.

"Jeff," Adam whispered. He raced off toward the stables.

"Adam!" Mike called after him. "Wait!"

Adam rode off into the woods on his horse, looking for any signs of Jeff or Matt. "Jeff!" he yelled. He came upon the abandoned carriage and dismounted, racing to the wreckage. He looked around and saw the golden locket with a swan on it lying in a puddle. He picked it up before noticing Matt lying on the ground, breathing with much difficulty. "King Matthew," he said softly, kneeling by his side.

"A-Adam," Matt whispered, struggling to breathe and speak.

"Who did this?" the blonde asked.

"It came so quickly," Matt went on. "A great animal."

"Where is Jeff?" Adam asked.

"Listen to me," the raven continued. "It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems."

"What's not?" Now the prince was confused. "Where is Jeff?"

Matt closed his eyes, using his last breaths to utter 5 final words. "Jeff is…Jeff…is…gone."

Adam gently laid Matt down on the ground again, running his hands through his hair as he realized the truth.

**~.**.~**

Randy stood by the edge of a great lake surrounding an old castle, leaning against a tree with his helpers, Cody and Ted. He stared at a swan with yellow and teal markings around its head as it swam around in circles in front of him.

"Don't be angry with me, my dear," he said, motioning at the moon slowly being revealed by the clouds. "You'll only be in that form for a short while. When the moon hits your wings, you'll come back."

As if on cue, the moon slowly touched the swan's wing, water swirling up around its form. A few seconds later the water drew away, leaving Jeff in its wake. The blonde closed his eyes as Randy gave a small laugh. "See, my dear?" he asked, motioning at the sky again.

Jeff started to run out of the lake and away from the castle when Randy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, the blonde staying silent. "When the moon doesn't touch the lake anymore, you'd better be in the water or you won't be able to turn back to a human at night." He released Jeff, walking away with Ted and Cody. "Have fun, my dear."

Jeff sunk to his knees, tears starting to run down his cheeks as he realized the situation he was in. "Adam," he whispered softly, never seeing the two figures that watched him from the bushes in concern.

**~.**.~**

Adam ran his finger over the spines of the books in front of him, looking for the specific book he wanted. Mike looked up at the young prince up on the ladder, his hands on his hips. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for something that can help me find the Great Animal," Adam muttered, flipping through a book before throwing it down to the ground.

"Jeff is not coming back," Mike told him. "The whole kingdom knows that."

"The whole kingdom is wrong," Adam argued, sliding down the ladder with a leather-bound book in hand. "Jeff is alive. And I'm going to find him."

Mike sighed, shaking his head as he went to find Jay. "Sir?" he asked, knocking on the door to his study.

"Where is Adam," the blonde asked as the brunette walked in. "Oh, never mind, I know where he is. Working on the mystery of the Fat Animal."

"The Great Animal, Your Majesty," Mike corrected.

Jay waved it off. "Whatever," he muttered. "I need something to take his mind off Jeffrey. Ever since he disappeared, all that boy's done is practice practice practice."

"Maybe he just needs to know there are others out there," Mike suggested.

Jay smiled. "That's it," he said, pulling out a black book from his drawer. "A ball. Brilliant idea, Mike."

"Thank you, sir," Mike said, rather pleased with himself.

**~.**.~**

"What are you doing?" Hunter, a blonde-haired man dressed in brown asked the man beside him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Shawn asked back. Shawn was a shorter blonde with his long hair tied back with a rubber band dressed all in green. "I'm getting flowers for Jeff."

Hunter looked beside him at the bunch of flowers growing there before back at the older blonde. "Why not just get these for him?" he asked, motioning toward them.

Shawn snorted. "They are not good enough for him," he said, digging the two of his shoe into the dirt. "I'm getting those."

Hunter looked over at the bunch of flowers growing just outside the castle wall…over a moat filled with alligators. "You're gonna die," he muttered, lying down on his stomach as he watched his friend.

"Watch and learn, Hunter," Shawn said softly. He started to run. He jumped over the moat…and missed, landing in the water. He backed up against the wall when the alligators started swimming toward him. "Heh heh," he laughed nervously. "Nice alligators." He yelled in fright and scrambled out of the water next to Hunter again.

"What are you trying to do, Shawn?"

The two men looked over at Jeff standing beside a tree. "Uh, nothing!" Shawn lied, moving up to his knees.

Jeff rolled his eyes, sitting down cross-legged next to Hunter. "You're being sneaky again, Shawn!" he accused.

"What sneaky?" the blonde asked. "You deserve a nice bouquet!"

"And you deserve a kiss," Jeff said.

Shawn smirked. "Well all right!" He puckered up, ready to receive his reward.

"You know I'm under a spell!" Jeff said, Shawn looking quite rejected now.

"But my kiss would break the spell!" the blonde argued.

"Give it up, Shawn," Hunter muttered.

"I can only kiss the man I love," Jeff explained, "and then he…"

"Must make a vow of 'everlasting love'. I know," Shawn muttered.

"And prove it to the world," Jeff added.

"WHAT do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going 'CHOMP CHOMP'?" Shawn yelled.

Jeff sighed, turning to the other blonde. "Hunter, make him understand," he said.

Hunter snorted. "What makes you think he'll listen to me?" he asked.

The three were interrupted by a rustle in the bushes behind them. "Who's there?" Shawn asked, curious at the noise.

"Damn bastards," a voice muttered. A tall man with long black hair tumbled out of the bushes, pulling leaves and sticks out of his black and white clothes.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Kevin," the raven introduced, holding out his hand, "And who are you?"

"I'm Prince Jeffrey," Jeff introduced, shaking Kevin's hand, "but my friends call me Jeff."

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley," Hunter introduced. "Friends call me Hunter."

"I have no friends, only servants," Shawn said, turning his back to the three of them, "and they call me Your Highness!"

"Ignore him," Hunter said. "Thinks he's a prince."

"I _am_ a prince!" Shawn argued, spinning around. "And if Jeff would kiss me, I'd prove it!"

Suddenly, a flower garden appeared around them, an elegant arch popping up behind Jeff. "Uh-oh," Shawn muttered. "Come on." He and Hunter each grabbed one of Kevin's arms, pulling him into a bush as Jeff stood up.

The blonde crossed his arms as Randy appeared before him on one knee. "Jeff, my dear," he said, taking one of his hands and pressing a kiss to it. "Will you be mine?"

"You come here every night," Jeff said, pulling his hand back and wiping it on his pants, "ask me the same question and always get the same answer."

Randy growled, standing up. "You _will_ marry me one day," he threatened, disappearing. "Maybe tomorrow, you'll change your mind." The garden and arch disappeared, leaving Jeff in the grass.

"Jeff," Hunter said, the three of them coming back out of the bush, "the moon."

Jeff looked up at the sky, the moon quickly being covered by clouds. "Oh no," he said softly and raced for the lake. He stepped it until his ankles were covered before water enveloped him again. When it disappeared, he was back as a swan again.

"What just happened?" Kevin asked, he, Hunter, and Shawn settled on the edge of the lake.

"This is what happens every night," Jeff explained. "When the moon touches the lake, I'm human. When it leaves, I'm a swan. And if I'm not on the lake when the moon leaves, I can never turn to a human again." He gave a small sigh. "And this is why I'll never see Adam again. Even if I could get him here, how would he know that it's me?"

Kevin gave a small grin. "I've got an idea," he said.

**~.**.~**

Adam turned a page in his book, finger running down the page until he found what he was looking for. He grinned, pulling Mike's collar to show him the page. "Look, Miz," he said, turning the page again.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, looking at the mouse on one page and the dragon on the other. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" he asked.

"It's not what it seems," Adam said, slamming the book shut. "It's not what it seems!" He ran out of the library, heading down the hallway.

"Adam!"

The blonde skidded to a stop, changing direction until he stopped in Jay's study. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" the older blonde asked, looking over the book in his hands.

"To find the Great Animal," Adam replied with a grin on his face. "I'll be back later." He started to leave the room.

"Just make sure you're here tomorrow night," Jay said.

Adam stopped, walking back into the room. "Tomorrow night?" he repeated.

"Um, the ball!" Jay reminded him, slamming his book shut.

"Jay, I can't!" Adam protested. Jay stuck out his lower lip, pouting as much as a king would pout. "Come on, don't do the lip thing." He just kept doing it. Adam sighed. "But please, Jay! Don't turn it into one of your little beauty pageant things!"

Jay grinned. "Oh! No, no, no, no, no!" he protested. "It's jut a few friends…" He kept grinning as he heard Adam walk downstairs and outside. "…And their sons…" he added.

Adam headed outside to the darkening sky. The moon would soon be out and he noticed that as he grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows, heading out with Alexis by his side for a little hunting.

He stopped short when he heard something snap in front of him. He cocked an arrow, drawing his bow string back. He saw a swan and relaxed slightly before remembering the book page. "It's not what it seems," he whispered to himself, drawing the string back again.

Jeff saw Adam in front of him and smiled. "Adam." He saw the blonde pull his bow string back and panicked, finally remembering what Kevin had told him. he took off, the blonde obediently following under him as he flew, still trying to shoot him down from the skies. Jeff evaded the few arrows that were shot at him the best he could, leading the older man to the lake where the castle resided, landing gracefully in the water. Kevin, Shawn, and Hunter watched from the bushes as Adam came up to the lake, drawing his bow string back again.

The moon struck the swan's wings and water enveloped him again as the moon touched the lake. Adam dropped his bow when he saw the younger blonde standing in the water, smiling at him. "Jeff," he whispered, the younger moving closer to him. "I knew you were alive."

"Adam," Jeff said softly, the two coming even closer.

"Jeff," Adam whispered again. He drew the younger closer with a hug and a small kiss. "I love you." The blonde smiled, snuggling into the older's chest with a content sigh. "What happened to you?"

Jeff leaned back slightly, looking Adam in the eye. "When the moon touches the lake, I'm human. When it leaves, I'm a swan. And if I'm not on the lake when the moon leaves, I can never turn to a human again," he explained again.

"H-How do I fix it?" Adam asked. "Break it, I mean."

"You need to kiss me," Jeff told him, "and make a vow of everlasting love…"

"I'll make it," the other interrupted. "It's all I've ever wanted"

"And prove it to the world."

"How?"

"I-I don't know," Jeff admitted, bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

Adam smiled, lifting his chin. "Don't be. I know you're alive and now, I know where you are. That's all that matters."

"Jeffrey!"

Both heads turned toward the voice that called the blonde's name. "You have to get out of here, Adam!" Jeff hissed, pulling the other away.

"But—"

"Now!"

"Jeffrey!"

Adam took one last look at the younger blonde. "Come to the ball tomorrow my brother is holding," he said. "I'll make my vow there and prove it to the world that I love you."

"Jeffrey!"

The blonde turned arounda s Adam ran out of sight, seeing Randy stepping around a tree. "Jeffrey," he said, "did you now hear me call you?"

"I'm sorry," Jeff apologized. "I wasn't listening."

"Who were you talking to?" the older man asked, circling around the blonde

"No one," he replied. "Myself."

Randy leaned down, bringing Adam's bow up in front of his face. "Really?" he asked again. "It looks like you were talking to Prince Adam." Jeff didn't say anything. "Stupid boy. He won't help you." He grabbed the blonde's arm, dragging him off to the castle, throwing Adam's bow to the middle of the lake.

**~.*The next day—Before night*.~**

Randy smirked down at the swan-Jeff in the water in the crumbling tower, Cody and Ted standing behind him. "Good luck getting to the Prince's ball now," he said. "Oh, and by the way, it's a new moon tonight."

Jeff bowed his head in defeat. Randy smirked again, turning away with Cody and Ted following close behind. "Cody," he said, turning to the younger, "I have a job for you. We still need Adam to make his vow. But all he needs to _think_ is that he's making it to Jeffrey." He summoned his powers.

**~.**.~**

Adam looked around the ballroom where many many princes were standing and talking to each other, each secretly hoping that they'd be chosen by Adam. A knock on the door interrupted the party, drawing Jay's attention to it. She snapped at John, a servant, the man going over and opening the heavy double doors.

Everyone was silent as Jeff walked into the room, heading down the stairs and toward Adam. "Mike," Jay whispered to the brunette, "is that—"

"It can't be," Mike said, looking at the still-walking Jeff.

**~.**.~**

Jeff looked up at the sky, knowing from what Randy had said that there was no moon that night and no chance he'd be able to meet Adam like promised.

"Someone call for room service?"

Jeff looked up to see Shawn grinning down at him from the top of the tower. "Shawn!" he exclaimed happily. The blonde pried open the door, the other quickly flying out it and toward the castle where Adam was waiting.

**~.**.~**

Adam took Jeff's hand, leading him to the middle of the room. "Glad you made it," he whispered in his ear. The blonde gave a small smile, his emerald green eyes flashing a light blue for a split second. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "I have an announcement to make."

**~.**.~**

Jeff flew outside the castle, pecking on the windows to no avail. He saw Adam standing with someone who looked like his clone and gasped, now trying desperately to get into the castle. "No, Adam!" he yelled.

"And so," Adam finished, looking down at the blonde on his arm. "I make a vow of everlasting love…to Jeffrey."

"No!" Jeff felt his heart stop for a split second, dropping a few feet in altitude. He turned back for the lake, wanting to get as far away as he could.

"Bravo, Adam."

The blonde quickly pulled out his sword as Randy materialized in front of him with Ted right behind him. "What are you doing here, Orton?" he growled, holding his sword out as he stood protectively in front of 'Jeff'.

The older man smirked. "And to think," he mused, "you just gave a vow of everlasting love to…another person."

"What?" Adam turned around to see Cody standing behind him, his arms folded across his chest. He spun around again just in time to see Jeff flying off toward the lake again, starting to fade in his flight.

"And now, he'll die," Randy said, an evil grin plastered on his face. And he disappeared.

Adam raced out to the stables, galloping off toward the lake again. "Don't let him die!" he yelled, hoping Randy was listening.

"Is that a threat?" Randy's voice came from above him.

"Don't you dare let him die!" Adam yelled again.

Orton laughed. "Oh, it is a threat. If you hurry, little prince, I'll let you see her one last time…"

Adam rode as fast as he could to the lake, practically jumping off his horse when he saw Jeff lying on the bank of the lake still as a swan, barely showing signs of any breathing. He spun around when he heard movement and saw Randy standing behind him. The older man grinned, darkness surrounding him until he was transformed into a great crow.

Adam's eyes widened, drawing his sword on instinct. "The Great Animal," he whispered in disbelief. Randy attacked suddenly, his claws latching onto Adam's shoulders, dragging him up before dropping him down onto a tree.

"Hey, you!"

The blonde weakly turned his head and saw Kevin standing on the other side of the lake. Before he knew it, his bow was hurtling towards him, an arrow already cocked. "Don't let him die," Kevin muttered, more to himself as Adam let loose the arrow that burrowed deep into Randy's heart. The great crow gasped, dropping down in a pillar of fire to the lake.

Adam dropped his bow to the ground and raced over to where Jeff was still lying as a swan, his breathing becoming even slower. Shawn, Hunter, and Kevin watched as Adam dropped to his knees, lifting the blonde's shoulders up in his arms.

"Adam…" Jeff whispered. "I-I feel so weak…I think…I'm…"

"No," Adam whispered. "You'll live, Jeff! The vow I made was for you!"

"I'm…sorry…Adam…" Jeff breathed his last, his head dropping back with his eyes closed.

"No," Adam whispered, laying Jeff down on the ground again. "No!" He turned away, ready to kill himself with his own sword, when a sound made him turn around again. He watched in silence as light enveloped the blonde's body, slowly becoming longer and longer. The light disappeared. Adam couldn't say anything as Jeff, in his human form, stood up slowly.

"Adam," he said softly, a small smile on his face.

"Jeff." The blonde embraced Jeff in a tight hug. "I love you. And I make a vow of everlasting love to you."

The younger smiled even more. "I know," he whispered softly.

"There you have it," Kevin said, he, Hunter, and Shawn all still watching as the couple kissed. "Everlasting love."

**~.*The next day—After the wedding*.~**

Adam took Jeff's hand, leading him to the balcony that looked over the kingdom. "Will you love me, Adam?" Jeff asked, leaning into the touch of the one behind him. "Until the day I die?"

"No, Jeff," Adam replied, turning the blonde around to face him, "much longer. Much longer." And with that, he gave Jeff the best kiss he could give.

_.*._

_Ugh…tired…_


	3. The Little Mermaid

_Title: Fantasy Fairy Tales_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original fairy tales, just the remixes I put here. I also own none of the characters. If I do, I'll tell you. But I own Alexis Michaels. She's mine. I DO own Tyler. He is a character/OC that me and a friend made as a boyfriend for Matty. He's mine._

_Summary: A twist on the classic Disney movies and a few other ones. Jeff Hardy as the princess/heroine, and Adam Copeland as the prince/hero. Nothing good can come of this._

.*.

Mermaids were the things of legend.. Yet they did exist. The upper body of a human and the tail of a fish. Regal, majestic, and beautiful in themselves.

"Jeff! Jeff!"

Matt groaned, flicking his tail in annoyance. Where was his brother..

"Your Majesty!"

A fairly small fish swam up to Matt, actually the King of the Sea after his father passed. "I can't find Jeffrey, sir!"

Matt groaned again. "Thank you." He dismissed the fish, sitting back in his throne. A golden crown sat nestled in his hair, a golden trident sitting beside him. His raven hair flowed in the water around his neck and shoulders, his tail a deep blue color.

Hands covered his eyes playfully. "Guess who?"

Matt smiled finally. He grabbed the figure's wrists, tugging and bringing them into his lap. The figure was a smaller merman. Blonde hair flowing in the water and slightly falling over gorgeous blue eyes, a shell-like charm hanging and flowing over a tanned and lightly muscled chest from a golden strand around his neck. A red tail flowed from his waist, beautiful in itself. "Hello, Tyler."

Tyler pouted lightly. "You cheated! You're supposed to guess!"

Matt smiled again, kissing the pout away. "M'sorry, baby.. " He lightly played with the charm around his neck, a present from him, actually. "You.. haven't seen Jeff, have you?"

The blonde nodded. "He's.. " Tyler swam away without finishing his sentence. Matt frowned a bit. What.. "Here he is!" Not 5 minutes later did Tyler return with a blonde merman behind him. Jeff..

Blonde hair flowing around his shoulders, dyed with the colors of the many colored creatures of the sea. Pale, flawless skin with a lightly muscled body. A beautiful green tail, matched with the deep emerald of his eyes, seen under dark lashes. Jeff was.. beautiful..

"Jeff.. " Matt almost sighed in relief. "Where have you been?"

Jeff smiled nervously. "I've been, uh.. nowhere.. "

Matt raised an eyebrow. He groaned suddenly. "You were up at the surface again, weren't you?" Jeff didn't say anything, but the raven knew. "Jeffrey, WHAT have I told you about going to the surface? It's dangerous up there! If you're seen by a.. human.. " The word was said with disgust. "You are NEVER to go up there. Understand?"

Jeff sighed softly, looking down. "Yes, Matty.. " His voice was soft.

Tyler put his hands on Matt's shoulders. "Come on, Matty.. No need to yell." Matt relaxed at his touch. "Come on. Relax.. Come play with me.. "

Matt smirked a bit. "And what do you want to play?"

Tyler swum around a bit, biting the fin at the end of Matt's tail playfully. He giggled, biting again before swimming away to hide. Matt chuckled, swimming after him.

Jeff smirked lightly. They were cute.. and Tyler kept Matt off Jeff's back half the time. It was nice. He chewed his lip lightly, grinning a bit. He started swimming, headed towards the surface. There was a storm tonight.. The sky was always so beautiful after a storm..

His head popped up out of the water with his shoulders, dripping wet. His hair fell, stuck to his face a bit. He looked over and saw.. a boat. A grin broke out on his face. Humans.. They'd always fascinated him.. Jeff swam over to the boat, hoisting himself up to rest on a small ledge, hidden a bit. His eyes caught someone.

Tall, hazel eyes.. Long blonde hair curling lightly when it reached his shoulders. Dressed in black boots and pants with a loose white shirt. A human.

"Adam!"

The blonde turned to the voice. Jeff smiled lightly. He liked that name. He squeaked lightly, diving back into the water as Adam looked over the side of the boat again.

Another blonde walked over, this one with blue eyes and shorter hair. "Hmm? Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Thought.. I saw something.. " Adam saw the tip of Jeff's tail before he disappeared into the water. He shrugged. "Must've been my imagination."

Jeff moved, leaning against a rock a good distance away from the boat to watch. He still smiled. Adam was.. cute. And human. He didn't SEEM dangerous.. Maybe Matt had been wrong about them..

The storm hit. The humans weren't prepared for its destructive powers. "Adam!" Jeff dove down when the blonde fell into the water and didn't come back up. He grabbed the human, bringing him back to the surface. "Shh.. shh.. it's gonna be okay.. "

Adam didn't wake up as Jeff brought him to the nearest beach, dragging him up safely on the sand. He smiled, brushing his hair back. Jeff's smile grew. "You don't seem dangerous.. Cute really.. "

Adam started to wake. That voice. Sweet.. Musical, almost.. His eyes started to open, catching Jeff's. So.. beautiful..

Jeff noticed him waking up, immediately diving back into the water. He smiled, though. Adam..

Matt swam through his castle, grinning. "Tyler.. " he called. "Sweetheart, come out.. " There was a giggle. Matt grinned again. He plucked his trident from beside him, the spikes glowing gold as the water bubbled where Tyler was hiding. "Gotcha!"

Tyler squeaked, wiggling as Matt's arms wrapped around his body. "Cheater! No using the trident!"

Matt chuckled. He leaned down, biting lightly on the blonde's ear. "Mm.. There are no rules, sweetheart.. All's fair in love and biting my tail.. "

Tyler still pouted. "Still mean.. "

"I'll make it up to you.. " He kissed along the blonde's neck, biting gently.

"Your Majesty!"

Matt groaned as one of his servant fist swam closer. He released Tyler. "Yes?"

"Jeffrey has disappeared again!"

Not surprising.. Matt glanced at Tyler. "You understand, right?"

Tyler nodded with a smile. Jeff first.. Always.. Kinda hurt sometimes, but he got over it. "Maybe when you get back, we can play sharks and minnows," he teased, snapping his teeth playfully.

Matt smiled. He pressed a kiss to Tyler's temple before swimming off to find his brother.

"Hello? Hello, is anybody here?"

Jeff slowly swam into the underwater cave, twisting his fingers together. "H-Hello?"

"Hello, there."

Jeff squeaked, head snapping up. A figure was lounging on a rocky ledge, smirking down at him. Spiky brown hair and blue eyes. Black inked his arms in markings, special ones. The lower half of his body wasn't like Jeff or anyone he'd ever seen or met. Not in Matt's kingdom. The tail of a shark.. with a fin to match. The man kept smirking, reaching down to gently twist a strand of Jeff's hair through his fingers. "Can I help you, baby?" he purred.

"I.. um.. I-I was looking for W-Wade?" Jeff stuttered out nervously.

"I can take you.. " The man's voice was still a purr, low and seductive, almost. He pushed off the ledge, swimming further into the cave. "Wade.."

"Michael, what have you brought me?" A new voice now.. layered with an accent.

Mike smiled, bringing Jeff closer. "Look what I found.. "

A raven, with the same tail as Mike's. Older.. He was sitting back in a throne-like seat, a smirk as he motioned Mike over. "What does he want, Michael?" He gripped the brunette's chin lightly, tilting his head up.

"A-Are you W-Wade?" Jeff stuttered nervously.

"I am. And you are Jeffrey, the fool king Matthew's little baby brother.. " Wade smirked a bit, playing with Mike's hair. "What can I help you with, little prince?"

"I.. I wanna become a human.. "

Wade raised an eyebrow. "You wish to be human?" He smirked lightly. "It will cost you. A great price.. "

"W-Whatever the cost.. I have money-"

"I don't want your money," Wade interrupted. "What I want is that pretty little trident and crown your brother has.. "

Jeff's eyes widened. "I-I can't.. "

Mike giggled. "I want his pretty voice, Wade.. Come on, please?"

Wade smirked, running his fingers through the brunette's hair. "Of course, Michael." He looked at Jeff again, waving a hand. A paper unrolled in the water in front of him. "3 days, little prince. I know you're doing this for a human.. You give me your voice. If in 3 days, you don't get him to say I love you, I get you.. and the crown.. "

Mike giggled. "Sign it.. "

Jeff chewed his lip lightly. He closed his eyes, signing his name on the dotted line. The paper disappeared, both Mike and Wade smirking. "Sing.. " they said simultaneously.

Jeff hesitated for a second. He opened his mouth, a soft melody coming out. A golden flow came out of his mouth, followed by a ball of gold light. Jeff's hands held his throat when his voice disappeared, the ball of light disappearing into the giggling Mike's hands. Wade smirked, moving his hand through the water. Light spun around Jeff's tail, splitting in two as it was replaced with legs. Human legs. The blonde started swimming, unable to breathe underwater anymore.

Jeff smiled, sitting on the beach not a couple minutes later as he looked at his new legs. He didn't care he was naked yet. He was to fascinated with what replaced his tail..

"Um.. hello?"

Jeff spun around, blushing at the voice. Adam stood on the sand behind him, arms crossed. He opened his mouth, then remembered he'd traded his voice.. to be human.

"What's your name?" Those eyes.. He remembered those eyes.. "You.. You saved me.. from the storm.. " He looked at the words drawn in the sand. "Jeff? That's your name?"

Jeff nodded. He blushed again, trying to cover himself with his hands. Adam smiled, shrugging off his jacket. He slid it over Jeff's body. "My name's Adam.. " He helped the small blonde up to his feet, smirking as Jeff stumbled. "Haven't walked much lately?" Jeff shook his head, pointing at the ocean. "Ah. Well, come on. You can stay with me. You.. DID save my life, after all."

Jeff smiled. He followed the older human. Adam lived on the beach. A castle. Stone and so beautiful. With his younger brother and others.

"Here. You can stay here." Adam held open the door to one of the spare bedrooms. "There's some clothes that got too small for my little brother. They should fit you." He suddenly leaned down, pressing a kiss to Jeff's temple before leaving and closing the door.

Jeff blushed lightly, but he smiled. His first day as a human.. Even without his voice, he was still so beautiful. His skin, his hair.. Especially his eyes. Expressive.. They told his words in the way his voice couldn't. He only had two days left, though.

~.**.~

The next day, Jeff stayed with Adam. He learned about him and Jeff.. didn't really tell him anything. Matt's words still rang in his head if a human caught a merperson.. They got.. closer..

Jeff smiled as Adam leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. The small blonde was in a light blue dress, the sleeves short and the neckline dipping lightly. It hugged his upper body nicely as well as his hips, molding to his curves. The skirt fell to about his ankles where he was barefoot, the material loose and flowing.

Adam nuzzled Jeff's cheek lightly, purring softly. He moved a bit, hands rubbing his hips. "I haven't known you for long," he whispered in his ear, "but I want you.. " He bit his ear lightly to make his point clear.

Jeff's eyes grew wide. Did.. Did he want that? He'd never.. but he knew enough. And he really liked Adam.. Wanted to be with him. Talk to him. Maybe this was how. If he let Adam.. maybe he'd say 'I love you'.. He nodded.

Adam grinned. "Mm.. Let's go to my room.. " He took Jeff's hand, leading him back and into his room. He closed the door behind them, pressing a kiss to Jeff's lips.

Jeff closed his eyes, accepting the kiss. He wished he could make a sound. Tell Adam.. this was what he wanted.. that he liked it.. The best he could do was show it.

"Mm.. So fucking beautiful.. " Adam's voice was a low growl as he bit lightly at Jeff's neck. The small blonde just blushed at his words. He pushed Jeff lightly back on the bed, leaning over him.

"Hey, Adam!"

Adam groaned, moving from Jeff. He opened the door, glaring at his brother. The short-haired blonde Jeff had seen on the boat. "What is it, Jason?"

"There's.. someone on the beach.. " Jay pointed out of the room. "Go see!"

Adam rolled his eyes. He moved out of the room, going to see what Jay was freaking out about. There was a figure walking down the beach. Barefoot. In a flowing red dress. Brown hair, spiked a bit. Blue eyes. There was a glowing golden charm hanging around his neck. The voice as he sang.. it was.. Jeff's.. Mike.. was using Jeff's voice.

He sang softly, grinning lightly as Adam walked closer. Adam's eyes grew lighter.. glowing a bit with gold. "You have.. a beautiful voice.. " the blonde murmured, bringing a hand up to gently stroke Mike's cheek.

The brunette smiled. "Thank you.. " Still Jeff's beautiful voice.. "My name's Mike.. "

"Adam."

"Oh, I know.. I've been watching you for a while and I've been thinking.. it might be nice to settle down soon.. "

"I have a brother.. "

"No.. I want you.. Marry me." Adam didn't look like he agreed. Mike's charm glowed brighter, Jeff's voice growing stronger. Adam's eyes glowed brighter. "We will be married tomorrow, my love.. "

"Yes, love.. " Mike grinned. Perfect..

Jeff chewed his lip lightly, sitting back in his own room. When Adam didn't come back, he left. His second day was over.. He only had one day left now. He poked his head out of the room when he heard voices. Adam.. and Mike. Adam kissed Mike's hand, leaving. Jeff walked out, staring at the brunette. What..

Mike smirked. "Hello there, sweetheart.. " Jeff's eyes widened. His voice.. Mike kept smirking, playing with the charm around his neck. "Pretty, isn't it? And so effective. Looks like your voice is a big part of why Adam loves you.. And now it's mine." Jeff looked.. surprised, hurt. A bit confused. Why did Mike have his voice? "Wondering why I have it?" Mike giggled. "Wade wants the crown.. And he'll get it. Then I'll be Queen of the Sea and he'll be King to rule. Your Adam.. loves you. But without your voice, he'll never say it to you. And now he'll marry me.. " He lightly patted Jeff's cheek, kissing it after. "Sorry, sweetheart.. "

Jeff could only watch with tears in his eyes as Mike walked away and left him in silence. Oh, no..

~.**.~

The third day.. Jeff was out of time.. He watched from the window as the wedding boat Adam and Mike were on floated away. He wiped his eyes a bit, standing up. He wasn't going to be the cause for Matt losing his crown. He ran. Running for the dock. He dove into the water, swimming as fast as he could.

Mike smirked, holding Adam's arm as they stood in front of a priest, Adam in a black tux and Mike in a white wedding dress and veil. People surrounded them, food on tables for the reception with a beautiful wedding cake.

"And do you, Adam Copeland, take Michael Mizanin as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

Mike looked at Adam, the blonde's eyes a bit dark and golden. "I do," he said. The brunette smirked.

"Hurry it up," he hissed quietly. The sun was going down behind them.

"And do you, Michael Mizanin, take Adam Copeland as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I—" A starfish hit him in the back of his head. Mike spun around in anger.

Jeff was standing on the deck of the boat, dripping wet. He glared at Mike, holding a couple more starfish. He threw another one, hitting Mike in the face. Mike growled, lunging at Jeff. They rolled around a bit, scratching and biting at each other. Jeff grabbed Mike's necklace at the last second, ripping it off his neck.

"No!"

Mike and Jeff both watched as the charm hit the ground, shattering. Jeff stood up, watching as his voice was heard singing lightly from the ball of golden light floating up in the air. It floated over, disappearing down Jeff's throat as his voice was returned.

Adam's eyes went normal again, blinking. "Nn.. J-Jeff?"

Jeff smiled, walking forward. "Adam.. "

"It's you.. " Adam brought Jeff close. "On the beach, the storm, it's always been you. Jeff.. I lo—"

The sun went down. Jeff curled in pain a bit. Adam stared, Mike laughing as Jeff fell to the ground, his legs turning back to his tail. "Adam.. I'm sorry.. "

Mike grabbed Jeff's arm, turning back into his true self as he yanked the blonde over the side of the boat and into the water. "I got him!" Mike called, dragging Jeff back to Wade.

"Barrett!"

Matt swam fast, trident in hand and a furious look on his face. Tyler was right behind him. "Barrett, let my brother go!" he growled.

Wade just smirked. He waved a hand, a water spout created and spinning around Jeff to keep him in place. "You see, my King.. your little brother made a deal with me. He is mine.. unless you're willing to take his place.. "

Matt looked at Jeff, then back at Tyler. He let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry.. " He looked back at Wade. "Fine. You win. Let my brother go.. "

Wade's smirk never left his face. The water around Matt spun, shrinking as the raven was transformed into a small seaweed-like creature. So sad.. Wade picked up the trident and crown, turning to Mike. "My Queen.. " he purred, setting the crown on his head. He kept the trident in his hand. Jeff was released, swimming over to his brother.

Wade started laughing, the trident glowing in his hand. He yelled suddenly as a spear pierced the fin on the end of his tail. He hissed, glaring up at Adam as he swam back to the surface. Jeff swam after him, helping him up to the surface.

Wade.. He was furious now.. The trident glowed brighter in his hands, water swirling around him. He grew.. bigger in anger.

Jeff and Adam watched in.. amazement and a bit of fear at Wade's immense size and power mixed with his anger. "You little bitch!" the raven yelled. "I control the sea now! All the powers of the oceans are mine!" Jeff yelped in fear as a vortex opened in the water, water spinning around a patch of dirt that Jeff now cowered on.

Adam growled. A ship that had sunk once passed through the vortex and a light bulb went off. He swam over, catching hold of a loose board on the ship.

Wade didn't notice, laughing as he watched Jeff cowering in pure fear of him. He yelled again, looking down at the show now half-buried in his side. Adam dove into the water immediately.

Jeff brought hi m closer when he swam down to him. Wade grew smaller.. weakening.. dying.. Mike watched as well, feeling himself start to die.. The marks on his arms.. He and Wade were a part of each other. If one of them died, the other did, too. The crown and trident fell to the ground, Matt returning to normal.

"Matty!" Tyler swam fast, hugging the raven and pressing a deep kiss to his lips. "Matty.. "

Matt smiled, accepting the kiss. Tyler handed him his trident back, setting the crown back on his head. "I'm sorry.. "

"Don't EVER.. do that again." Matt just kissed him again.

Adam sat in the small rowboat he'd came in on the surface of the water. Jeff slowly popped out of the water, swimming over. "H.. Hey.. "

Adam smiled over at him. "Hi. So.. you're a.. mermaid?"

"Merman, actually.. " Not that it mattered. "I'm sorry.. I should've told you sooner.. "

"Jeff." Adam smiled at him still. "It's okay. I.. I love you.. You're so beautiful. .I want to marry you.. "

"Y-You do?"

Adam leaned over, kissing his lips lightly. "I do.. "

"Jeff." Matt floated behind him. "Are you sure.. this is what you want?"

Jeff nodded. "It is, Matt.. It really is."

Matt smiled, kissing his forehead lightly. "Then I'll allow you."

~.**.~

Jeff smiled, standing in front of a priest in a beautiful wedding dress with Adam on another boat. "I now pronounce you man and wife.. You may kiss the bride.. " Both blondes smiled happily as they kissed.

Matt smiled, trident glowing lightly as he was held up in a stream of water. Mermaids and mermen surrounded the boat in the water to watch. "Thank you, Matty.. I love you.. " Jeff said with a smile, kissing his cheek. Matt smiled in return again, bringing Tyler closer to him. His Queen of the Sea..

Adam brought Jeff closer, kissing him again. "I love you, Jeff," he whispered. "My little mermaid.. "

Jeff blushed lightly, but he smiled. "I love you, too.. "


End file.
